


Control

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fictober, Gen, Light Whump, Possession, blood mentioned as a comparison, prompt: on their knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Magica reminds Lena of the power she holds over her.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["On Their Knees"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

Lena sat on her bed, knees drawn to her chest, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach keeping her from falling asleep.  Still, it was better than the nauseating, gut-clenching feeling of Aunt Magica taking over her mind and body during the day.  Lena dreaded the morning when it would happen once again.

A tear slipped down her cheek.  “I don’t want to do this anymore,” she whispered into the darkness.

Lena could have sworn that the room was getting darker.  She stared at the wall, trying to decide if her eyes were playing tricks on her, or...well.  She slowly looked towards the right to see if the whole room was getting darker--maybe the moon was hiding behind a cloud?--but no.  It wasn’t.

Aw, shoot.

“Don’t want to do this anymore?”  Two gleaming red eyes cut through the darkness as a familiar shadow took shape.

Lena hugged her knees tighter.  “I-I didn’t mean--”

“Oh, Lena.”  The shadow swooped around to the opposite wall.  “You do know you don’t have much of a choice, don’t you?”

Aunt Magica raised a shadowy hand, and Lena felt her blanket fall away as she rose off the bed.

“No, please!  I’m sorry!” Lena said, the words coming out small and weak.

Magica moved her hand, and Lena’s body involuntarily followed until she was floating three feet off the ground instead of one foot off her bed.

“Are you now, though?” Magica asked.  She pushed her hand down and Lena’s body slammed onto the floor.

Lena tried to focus on her breathing as the hard floor pressed against her hands and knees.

“See, if you really were, I wouldn’t have to take over your body to make sure that things actually get done.”

With another wave of her hand, Lena’s head was wrenched up so that she was forced to look at her.

“Then again, I must say I quite enjoy it.”  Magica’s shadow oozed across the floor and engulfed her body.  Lena felt a chill as the shadow seeped into her skin.

“Ah, yes,” Aunt Magica’s voice came through Lena’s beak.  “I love having a corporeal form again.”  She ran across the room, jumping from bed to table to floor.  “So young and agile.  But unfortunately, it needs to sleep.”  Inky shadows filled Lena’s eyes before melting out of them like streams of blood, leaving her gasping and shaking.  “So _go to sleep_ ”

Magica’s shadow faded away, and Lena was left alone, shivering in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
